1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tape cartridge detachably installed in a tape printing apparatus in which a press switch is provided on a cartridge installation portion.
2. Background Art
Up until now, a tape cassette having recessed space corresponding to a sensor supporting portion provided on the cassette installation portion of a printing label creation apparatus has been known as such a tape cartridge (see JP-A-2013-141749).
On the cassette installation portion of the printing label creation apparatus, a printing mechanism and a delivering mechanism for performing printing on a tape drawn from the tape cassette are disposed. In addition, on the cassette installation portion, the column-shaped sensor supporting portion incorporating a plurality of sensors for detecting the attribute information of the tape (film tape) is provided to stand. The sensor supporting portion includes four reflection sensors vertically provided on the front side surface thereof and four reflection sensors vertically provided on the right side surface thereof.
On the other hand, the tape cassette includes an adhesive tape spool on which a double-sided adhesive tape is wound, a film tape spool on which the film tape (printing tape) is wound, a ribbon spool on which an ink ribbon is wound, a ribbon winding-up spool that winds up the ink ribbon, a tape driving roller, and a cassette casing that accommodates the above constituents. In addition, in the space between the double-sided adhesive tape and the film tape, the recessed space corresponding to the sensor supporting portion is formed. Further, on a peripheral wall portion constituting the recessed portion, totally eight black detected portions corresponding to the above reflection sensors are provided.
In such a known tape cassette, the detected portions are required to be small in size since the recessed space is provided in the narrow space between the double-sided adhesive tape and the film tape. Therefore, there is a likelihood that an information amount of the attribute information of the film tape to be detected is limited or the detection of the film tape becomes unstable.
On the other hand, if the detected portions are provided on, for example, the lower surface of the tape cassette (tape cartridge) to secure wide space, a force that floats the tape cassette is applied to the tape cassette in a case in which the detection portions on the side of the cassette installation portion are micro switches or the like. Therefore, a structure for suppressing the force is required.
The present invention has an object of providing a tape cartridge that can be prevented from floating from a cartridge installation portion when being installed on the cartridge installation portion.